The conversion of logs into lumber generates waste material in the nature of wood particles, including dust, chips, bark, splinters, and small pieces of wood. This material has limited use as insulation and agricultural mulch. The raw lumber is further processed by planing. Wood shavings from the planing operation are used as animal bedding and litter. Cedar wood shavings are presently available as animal litter. The shavings are relatively thin and curled. They are relatively large and are not particularly suitable for liquid and odor control of animal wastes. While wood shavings are functional to absorb some of the liquid and solid animal wastes, they do not appreciably reduce odors. Feline owners have a special problem with waste absorbtion and odor control. The primary product marketed is a clay base material. When this material absorbs liquid, it breaks down into mud and does not contain or control odors.